


Even Owls have familes

by Boobchanan



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Origin Story, Owlfam, Owlman has his own family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-29 15:09:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8494705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boobchanan/pseuds/Boobchanan
Summary: Batman wasn't the only one with a family. Owlman has one too. Family that have went through hell to be apart of the infamous Owls clan. Every member has a story





	1. Richard Grayson (Talon 1)

In the beginning, long before the Syndicate ever came to be, the man known as Owlman was just the man feared throughout Gotham. Stories often referred him as the man the Boogyman hid from. The so called Kingpin of Gotham city, his firm grip on the criminal underworld the stuff of legends. But like all good crime lords he would have his small circle of people he kept at his side to maintain his hold on the city. And with that story it always had a beginning, always a first member to join the Owls so called 'Clan.'

 

 

The first recruit was not a intentional one, it was a rare spur of the moment. Richard 'Dick' Grayson. Part of the Flying Grayson family, a group of acrobats who were actually a group of highly skilled thieves. Quite skilled that he even had hired the group on multiple occasions. Then the life of crime caught up with them, the majority of the Graysons were found dead, throats slit and bodies strewn about their home. Only Richard survived due to hiding in a hidden trap door. Left to witness the carnage and the ruthless slaughter of his family. Such a young age to experience such things...perhaps it was because Thomas too had been in this boys position, that he decided to take him in. Officially adopting him as his own, of course Commissioner Falcone did not like it but he had his fair share of hooks inside the GCPD and the Mayors office. Whatever Wayne did was always swept out from the rug. 

 

Once he brought the boy in, he wasted no time in bringing him down to the dark damp cave he used as a base of operations. Knowing full well the boy would not betray his trust. "I respected your family Richard. Quite a skilled and well oiled group. But they attracted rivals." He walked circles around the boy, his arms crossed behind his back. "Rivals such as Tony Zuko. Such a incompetent man, a bull in a China shop."

 

 

"I'm going to kill him...." The boys first words since he was brought into Wayne's home. This made him stop, standing besides the young orphan. "I know. I am going to teach you." His hand went to his shoulder. "I will teach you everything, not just how to kill him, but how to make him suffer, how to make him beg for death, and then I will teach you all I know. This will be your end of the deal, learn and I will give you Zuko. Understand?" He narrowed his eyes, focusing on the boys eyes, as if he was peering into his very soul. A nod. "Teach me."

 

 

In the months that followed, Thomas was hard on the boy. He would push him, he would break him. He would not relent, he will take the boy and forge a fighter out of him. A killer, with a goal in mind. Richard was quite strong, no questioning his methods or teachings. If he told the boy to walk on broken glass there would be no hesitation. The training was going even better than he had ever imagined. A perfect student to learn his ways. In some part he was proud of him, a small sliver of joy rang as he watched him excel time after time, lesson after lesson. Nothing seemed to slow him down, if he did not make it, he would continue, never stopping, never relenting. His goal of getting revenge driving the boy to becoming what he would be forged into. His Talon.

 

A year later Thomas concluded that Richards training was complete. And now the ultimate test would be done. Richards was sent out, along with someone to keep a eye on him. Make sure he would not fail, and he would wait in the cave. It actually only took two hours for Richard to bring in the cowardly killer, dragging the man in by his foot. Bound and his head covered by a black bag, he quickly tied the man up to a chair. A smirk slowly formed on Thomas's face as he watched it. The knots were excellently tied, no chance of escape, no form of bruising or wounds on Richard. He took well to his training, remembered it. Good. Very good. Thomas then stood up from his seat, walking over to the bound man, yanking off the black hood and tossing it aside. "Zuko. A coward you are. Even a toddler would know you killed the Graysons. And why? Petty rivalry. You hated them because you could not hope to be like them, they stole your customers away and you became a relic. Well be glad you have one final use." He walked around, standing behind the chair and he crossed his arms. A nod for Richard to proceed with his work.

 

There was much blood, oh so much blood. Richard had used the training and intense studying to good use. Using the sharp tools provided to him allowed much pain to be induced into Zuko,  the blade a instrument in his hands as he took out his rage and anger on the man who took everything away from him. And for Thomas it was like watching a child take his first steps. At that moment he was more prouder than he had ever been to this point. It was a masterpiece, no errors, no mistakes. Each cut of the blade always smooth and seamless. He taught him well.

 

It was hours before finally Zuko's screams had finally ceased. Richard calmly placed the pair of bloody knives on the tray, pulling off his gloves and folding them up. He did not notice Thomas laying his hand on his shoulder. "You did good Grayson. Better than I could have hoped. Now, dispose of the clothes and the body. Use the furnace. Clean up and then report to me in three hours. You are now my Talon."

 

A nod, looking up at the tall man he simply said. "Thank you." And then he went off to get rid of the body.

 

Thomas turned to see his butler Alfred standing there. "Prepare the room in the Manor. And make sure the new suit is up and ready in two hours." 

 

"The Guest Room sir?"

 

"No longer a guest Alfred. He is a part of the family now."


	2. Jason Todd (The Hood)

Time had passed ever since Thomas brought Richard into the fold, and in that time he found the young boy to a invaluable asset. But of course with change came growth, the small bit of Independence that was expected when growing up. And Thomas knew that Richard had earned his own colors. And so like his namesake he allowed him to go off and become his own person, but still always loyal and ever faithful to him. Once this had happened this left Thomas with yet another opportunity to fill in the ranks of this 'Clan.' After the success of Richard to be Talon he had begun looking into other candidates, seeing who would offer the most to Thomas and his work while also prove a stead fast loyalty with the threat of death looming over their heads. There were many options for Thomas to go through, but only one had intrigued him enough.

 

 

Jason Todd, the textbook definition of unruly and wild. Sent to juvenile hall at a young age and has been known to extremely violent. Always lashing out at anyone that gave him a problem. He would be perfect for the job. He just would need to find him. Luckily Todd was known to frequent the Narrows, seeing as the GCPD declared it a no cop zone. The law of the jungle applied there, and this was just Thomas's environment. "Alfred, bring the car around. We have to make a stop."

 

Everyone knew the car and who was in it, hushed whispers and many people running off into their homes hid away from his sight. Whenever Thomas came in it was like the Devil himself had entered the Narrows. But expected only one person was out in the streets, watching the car pull closer and closer to him. So confident, unless he is just rather stupid. It did not matter. The rear window dropped down, signalling the young man to approach him. "Jason Todd. We need to talk." He said, barley looking in his direction, just staring straight ahead. "Yeah. Look I didn't take anything no matter what that prick Eric said-"

A hand silenced him. "Get in." Once Jason climbed in from the other side the car began to drive of.

 

"A few people have taken a interest in your case. Some may even think you have some potential."

 

"What like for a cop?"

 

"Don't be foolish. You are wild, reckless and you seem to lack respect for law. Perfect qualities for what some I have in mind." He turned his gaze to Jason, staring him down like a Owl when it seeks out a mouse. "I am going to tell you a few things only a handful of people know. Reveal them without my permission and you will die. Painfully." Jason seemed uncertain, maybe in the first time in his life he was worried, but he remained silent, his answer to Thomas's 'offer.' "Good choice. You no doubt heard of the Owl." A nod. "Good. I won't drag it out so I will just say that is me. I need someone of your skill set. You can be...useful."--"Like that Talon kid you had?"--"Close. But not quite like that.  
I have a different idea...."

 

 

Training Jason was almost the opposite of what training Richard was. Jason questioned every method of training, rebelled, tossed snarky quips and comments. But he saw a similar trait in him as he did Richard. Jason never backed down, he did not like to lose. And he was filled with a certain amount of rage that often reminded him of his younger days. Oh how angry he was with everything, and now he managed to control it, harness it. Teaching Jason to control his rage was met with varying success, instead he taught him how to direct it. Chanel it into a proper target. Training him was more brutal, more scars, more bruises, even a broken leg at one point. But Jason would not give up, oh no. Even if he was bloody and battered on the floor he would crawl to him, weakly trying to trip Thomas with no success. That kind of determination was ideal for him. Never surrender, never back down, never stop.

 

 

Knives were not quite Jason's specialty, so the weapon training was adapted. A pair of pistols was handed to him. During his training Jason would learn everything about his weapons, how to dismantle them and repair them, how each part worked and how to properly take care of them. His aiming was soon at a marksman level, the weeks of practice finally paying off for his student. But Jason was rebellious, managing to even sneak up to the Manor when he was not allowed. A warning was given in the form of running from the hounds he kept to guard the Manors grounds. After that there were no attempts to leave the Cave. It gave Jason a better understanding on who he was learning his skills from. A man who managed to control most of Gotham was not a man who took chances lightly, a man who did not do anything without reasons. And one who would not hesitate to kill him if he did not fall in line.

 

 

After nearly two years of hard training, of practically being beaten to be the person Thomas wanted Jason to become. "You did well Jason. And now for your final test. To really show your worth." He snapped his fingers, Alfred came forward with a silver tray holding a pair of pistols and a black ski mask. "There is a little crew in the Narrows. They have decided to set up in my turf. Show them the error of their ways. No witness's. Understand?" Jason ran his hand across the barrel of one pistol, brushing his finger tips on it. "Never backed down before and I'm not starting now." He picked up both pistols, spinning them around in his hands before slipping them in the back of his belt. "I am ready."

 

 

He was given his training, his weapons, his tactics, and a target. Everything had been given and now Jason needed to show it was not in waste. Walking up to the apartment he took notice of possible escape points, already putting his attack in plan and making sure he was prepared for whatever outcome there is. A small exhale, mentally preparing himself for what he will do. Focus....remember what he was taught....He pulled the ski mask down over his head and he walked up to the door, giving it a knock. "Domino's." He called out. The door opened a bit, had a chain on it. The man barley had time to say anything before a bullet went between his eyes, his blood splattering out behind him. In the seconds the rest of his group were in shock Jason slammed his foot into the door, snapping off the chain and the door flew open. "I got one lead topping for you. It's on the house." The others tried to go for the guns but Jason was quicker, more skilled, opening fire on the group was just child's play, emptying round after round into the targets, watching they spasmed and fell to the ground. Body after body, bullet after bullet. Oh the rush! He felt like he was on fire, more alive than ever. He didn't want to lose this feeling, and he won't never...never ever. 

 

After what equated to shooting fish in a barrel for Jason, he made sweep for the other rooms, no one else was around and it seemed no signs of anyone escaping, until he heard sobbing. A woman's sobbing.......He turned, following the sound until he came across a closet. He opened it up, a woman was in a fetal position, scared for her life. His first thought was to comfort her but then he remembered...'No Witness's'.' He sighed, damn shame though....the broad did look nice...but he couldn't disappoint the boss. "Just to let you know. I am kinda sorry...but you know...Shit happens.." Then the woman was no longer sobbing, or breathing, a bloody hole in the center of her head. 

 

 

When he came back he found Thomas waiting for him, staring him down like the first time he found him. "Jobs done. No one left to say otherwise." He took off his mask and he set it and the guns down on the silver tray. "I know. You did real good. Even with the woman. I will say I sent her in as a extra test for you. You passed with flying colors Jason." He blinked...wow...well that was unexpected...she was test...and he was thinking about saving her....well now he is really glad he didn't help her. "Now you are in." He stepped to the side, a large case was there. "Open it." Jason kneeled down, pushing the case open and he swore he stopped breathing when he saw the contents.

 

 

A silver and black jacket, a silver hood attached to it. His training told him it was heavily modified to be bullet proof, so many pockets and holsters...already he knew what he would have in there. He moved the jacket and he saw a silver helmet, strong but lighter than he expected....He set that down, picking up what may be the best thing he saw in the case. Two pistols, larger than the ones he had been training with. Custom made, grip just right....oh it was a perfect set of guns....perfect for him.

 

 

"You were a rat fighting for scraps when I found you Jason. A hoodlum....tonight you have become bigger. Whenever you do a job, the city will cower in fear from you. Gotham will fear the Hood. Are you ready?"

 

"Oh hell yes...when's my next job boss?"

 

Thomas grinned at that.


End file.
